Un admirateur au lourd secret
by Jacobienne
Summary: Bella, serveuse célibataire rencontre Jacob lors d'une journée de travail. Il fera tout pour la conquérir, sans lui dévoiler son secret. Lemon présent.
1. Préface

Bella, jeune serveuse pleine de vie cherche l'amour. N'y parvenant pas, elle couche tous les samedis soirs avec divers hommes qu'elle ne revoit plus jamais après l'acte. Jusqu'au jour où un homme terriblement attirant, répondant au prénom de Jacob, fait son apparition. Elle sera attirée par lui, autant physiquement que sexuellement. Cependant elle gardera ses distances, se contentant de faire son travail et lui servir son café, ou autre commande. Quant à Jacob, terriblement épris de la jeune femme ne fera que de la regarder, cherchant même où elle vit pour se placer non loin d'elle et la regarder rêvasser, assise sur sa fenêtre. Elle avait prit cette habitude de s'asseoir sur la fenêtre le soir, regardant le ciel et ses étoiles. Rêvant au grand et parfait amour, bien qu'elle n'y croyait plus... Jacob, son admirateur secret, commencera par lui envoyer des fleurs assez souvent. Et finira par se dévoiler. Bella tombera sous le charme de cet homme si mystérieux. Mais elle est loin de se douter que ce corps si bien formé, que cette peau halée, cachait en fait une énorme bête. Il ne lui dévoilera pas sa vraie nature. Du moins pas immédiatement...

**Avec Bella Swan, Jacob Black et la famille Cullen qui arrivera bien plus tard dans l'histoire.**

**Attention, possibilité qu'il y ai quelques chapitres contenant du Lemon !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. A vous maintenant de laisser des reviews ;)**

**Bien à vous, Jacobienne.**


	2. Chapitre o1

**Point de vue – Bella Swan**

Seule depuis tellement de temps, je ne cherchais même plus à faire de rencontre... Chaque samedi je couchai avec un homme que je ne revoyais plus après ça, juste pour assouvir mes envies. Cependant, j'aurai aimé tomber sur un homme différent et tomber véritablement amoureuse de lui avant mes 20 ans. Mais il n'en était rien. J'avais fêté mon anniversaire seule chez moi, toujours sans l'amour. Je travail dans un petit bar-restaurant perdu dans une petite ville au Texas. Tout le monde se connaissait ici, et les nouveaux étaient remarquable à plus d'un kilomètre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour banal pour moi. Je commençai mon service derrière le long comptoir, servant des cafés à gogo, des pancakes à perte de vue, des œufs au plat en grande quantité. Je voyais tous les jours les même têtes. Ou presque. _LUI_. Il était nouveau, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans les parages. Il semblait ailleurs, dans les nuages. Quelques griffures étaient visibles sur son doux visage. Il avait la peau mâte, les yeux de couleur noisette et les cheveux noirs comme le charbon. Il semblait tellement grand, mesurant dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son tee-shirt blanc taché, laissait découvrir une carrure imposante. Il m'attirait physiquement, mais aussi sexuellement. Ne voulant pas brusquer le nouveau venu, je ne cherchais pas à savoir s'il était lui aussi seul dans sa vie ou non. Je ne voulais pas le connaître au fond. Il n'était qu'un client !

- Que puis-je vous servir ? Lui demandai-je sans le regarder

- Un café et des pancakes. Merci

Il m'avait regardé de son regard de braise. Ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il m'attirait, je reste fixée sur mon petit carnet et note sa commande. Je me retire, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Je contemplait surtout sa carrure. J'étais restée là, planté quelques secondes à l'observer avant de m'en aller préparer ce qu'il avait réclamé. Il cache un sourire face à mon comportement. Il m'avait grillée, il fallait que je sois plus professionnelle. Mais comment se concentrer face à une telle « bête » ? Peu d'homme ont sa carrure dans ce petit village. Et cela se remarquait lorsque l'on voyait les femmes le bouffer littéralement du regard, jouissant presque sur place, fantasmant de l'avoir dans leur lit. Les hommes eux, le fusillait du regard, jalousant sa carrure, cette beauté mystérieuse qui faisait tant d'effet aux femmes du coin, à leur femme ! Moi, je me contentait d'admirer ses muscles. Il me faisait de l'effet, oui. Mais je ne le voulais pas pour autant dans mon lit. Je connais ce genre d'homme, ils sont macho, ne font attention qu'à leur physique ! Bien qu'il n'était pas très propre, un homme tel que lui ne pouvait être que comme ça. J'en ai assez côtoyé, je les connais !

Munie de mon plateau, je dépose l'assiette qui contenait une pile de pancakes en face de lui. Je dépose également sa tasse de café, ses couvert et le sirop d'érable. Je ne l'avais pas regardé une seule fois. C'est quand il me remercie que mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Son regard était si intense et si doux à la fois. Il me sourit, de ses dents parfaitement blanches, me faisant redescendre sur terre. Quel charme ! Et il le savait, il en jouait. Que je déteste ces gens... Je me détourne de lui, sans même répondre à son sourire.

Ma journée se termine là, je rentre chez moi à pied. Le nouveau était parti immédiatement après avoir payé ce qu'il avait prit, toujours affublé de son sourire. Je ne savais pas s'il vivait ici, s'il avait loué une maison, ou même acheté, mais je pense que je le saurai rapidement. Je pénètre dans ma maison, un petit logement de 120 mètre carré environ, disposés sur deux étages. Une petite cour devant, permettant d'y garer la voiture que je n'avais pas encore. A l'arrière j'avais un terrain un peu plus grand comprenant une jolie petite terrasse avec un barbecue. L'herbe du jardin n'était pas tout à fait verdoyante, mais plutôt jaune. Le soleil l'avait brûlée, je ne m'en étais pas assez occupée pour éviter cela. Au milieu du terrain, une petite piscine avait été installée avec l'aide de quelques voisins pour que je puisse me rafraîchir de temps en temps ! Rien à voir avec une superbe piscine creusée de x mètres de long et de profondeur, mais elle me satisfaisait amplement.

Le rez-de-chaussée de ma maison se composait d'une petite cuisine équipée, ouverte sur le salon qui servait également de salle à manger. Un toilette était disposé non loin de l'entrée, avec un petit lavabo. A l'étage, deux chambres étaient côte à côte, l'une me servant de bureau. La salle de bain comprenait une douche et une baignoire. Un autre toilette était à l'étage également, mais dans une autre pièce que la salle de bain. Ma chambre était plutôt petite, avec un lit double et une armoire. Je n'avais invité personne à y entrer, même pas le samedi lorsque je couchais avec un inconnu. Je préférais aller payer un hôtel pour faire mes sauteries, voir même me livrer à eux dans les toilettes de la discothèque. Pas très hygiénique, mais c'était ainsi. Demain, ce petit manège recommencera...

J'ouvre une boîte de haricot vert, que je déverse dans une casserole plutôt vieillotte et la dépose sur le feu. Je sors un simple steak haché du congélateur et le met dans une poêle avec un peu de beurre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment me préparer un repas après une journée au boulot. Sentir l'odeur de nourriture commençai sincèrement à m'écœurer. Je ne prend pas la peine de manger dans la salle à manger, dévorant mon repas debout dans la cuisine sans appétit. Le lavabo rempli de vaisselle des quatre derniers jours, accueille mon assiette tout juste vide ainsi que mes couverts.

Je part enfiler un vieux pantalon et un vieux tee-shirt qui me servaient maintenant de pyjama. Revêtue de ces vieilleries je vais m'installer sur ma fenêtre comme chaque soir, afin d'observer le ciel étoilé et la lune.

**Point de vue – Jacob Black**

Énervé contre Sam et la meute, je m'étais transformé en cette affreuse bête, parcourant des kilomètres jusqu'à épuisement. Mes jambes, du moins mes pattes, m'avaient menées dans cette petite ville du Texas. J'avais pu trouver des vieux vêtements dans une maison vide. Lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans celle-ci je prend peur et m'échappe, tombant, salissant mes nouveaux habits et me griffant le visage contre des barbelés qui traînaient là. Affamé je m'étais dirigé dans ce petit bar-restaurant, sans chercher à me laver avant. Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai vue, _ELLE_. Un petit bout de femme d'un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, peut être cinquante-six kilos, aux yeux marrons. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon négligé. Ses formes étaient parfaites. De beaux seins bien dessinés, ni trop gros, ni trop petits -bien que je ne les distinguaient pas très bien sous ce tablier-, des petites fesses rebondies. Elle était décidément la femme la plus belle de cet endroit. Je n'avais cessé de la regarder, mais elle semblait indifférente à mon charme. Était-elle lesbienne ? Je ne l'espérait pas !

Lorsque j'eus fini mon repas, j'étais sortie réfléchissant où je pourrai bien passer la nuit. Devrai-je rentrer chez moi, ou dormir dehors ?

Il est tard, la nuit est tombée, la ville est complètement morte, toutes les lumières -ou une grande partie- étaient éteintes. Un petit magasin restait ouvert 24/24h, j'y entre et me prend quelques sandwichs pour assouvir ma faim, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Je paie mes achats et me promène dans les rues de cette petite bourgade, regardant les maisons qui m'entouraient. Levant les yeux je l'aperçoit elle, sur sa fenêtre la tête levée vers le ciel. Je l'imite cherchant à voir ce qu'elle cherchait parmi les étoiles. Cherchant à la comprendre, mais rien. Je m'installe en face de sa fenêtre, dans l'ombre pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas et tout en la contemplant je déguste mes sandwichs.

Une vieille dame sort de chez elle, suivie d'un petit chien aux poils gras et collés. Elle me regarde bizarrement, et détourne son regard de pitié de moi pour surveiller que son chien ne se sauve pas une fois ses besoins finis. Lorsque le cabot rentre dans la maison, elle s'abaisse près de moi me reniflant sans gène.

- Vous sentez mauvais jeune homme ! Commence la vieille dame. Êtes-vous perdu ?

- Non, je me promène juste.

- Que faites-vous dehors dans cet état alors ? Et vos griffures sont vilaines jeune homme, il faut soigner cela. Suivez moi !

Je ne voulais pas quitter mon lieu d'observation, mais la vieille dame n'attendait que moi. Je me lève alors, emportant avec moi mes déchets. Elle me fait m'asseoir dans son salon peu éclairé et revient près de moi munie d'une trousse de secours. Elle tire sur mes cheveux pour diriger mon visage vers la lumière et commence à désinfecter mes plaies. Des plaies qui, bizarrement, n'avaient pas guéri aussi rapidement que d'habitude... Était-ce dû à mon éloignement de la meute ? Elle n'était pas douce avec moi, loin de là. Son produit me brûlait le visage me faisant me tortiller intérieurement de douleur. Une fois qu'elle en termine avec moi, elle me tire par le tee-shirt et m'emmène dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Elle me retire mon tee-shirt et me demande de retirer le short que je portais. Hallucinant face au comportement de l'ancienne. Elle attendait, non patiente que je me déshabille. Face à son regard lourd je m'exécute et lui tend mes vêtements. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, lançant un regard vers le dernier vêtement qui cachait mon intimité. Je soupirai, lui tournai le dos et lui donnai le caleçon que j'avais pris dans la maison un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Prenez une douche, ça vous fera du bien ! Je vous ai mit un pyjama propre sur la chaise, et une serviette propre est sur l'étendage. Me dit-elle en me montrant le siège du doigt.

- Merci madame.

Elle quitte la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me glisse sous la douche faisant couler l'eau sur mon visage. Quelle journée... Je me savonne rapidement, faisant partir cette crasse que j'avais accumulée au court de ma fuite. Je sors de la douche me sèche rapidement, ébouriffant mes cheveux avec la serviette. J'enfile ensuite le pyjama préparé par la maîtresse de maison. Un caleçon de grand-père et un vieux débardeur. Les vêtements devaient appartenir à son défunt mari, vu leur état. Je la rejoins dans le salon, gêné par cette tenue, qui je l'avoue me met plutôt bien en valeur. Elle semblait m'attendre. Elle se lève et me tire par le bras, me montrant la pièce où j'allai passer la nuit. Elle était petite, un lit une place régnait au milieu, un petit bureau était placé dans un coin. La décoration de la chambre était enfantine, avec de tas de dessins de gamins accrochés sur les murs. Sans doute la chambre qui servait à accueillir ses petits-enfants.

- Merci madame, pour votre hospitalité. Comment pourrai-je payer ce que vous faites pour moi ?

- Je ne demande pas d'argent en retour jeune homme. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça dans les petites campagnes, ce n'est pas pareil que dans les grandes villes ! J'ai fais cela pour aider mon prochain, et aussi parce que je me sens seule dans cette grande maison.

- Je vous remercie encore !

- Restez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse madame. Une nuit suffira, demain matin je quitterai votre bien jolie maison.

Elle ne me répond pas et quitte la petite pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me penche à la fenêtre et remarque qu'elle donne sur celle de la ravissante serveuse, mademoiselle Swan à en croire son badge. Elle n'était plus en train de regarder le ciel, elle s'était couchée sur son lit, lumière toujours allumée. Les fins rideaux devant ses fenêtres me permettait de voir sa chambre, qui semblait petite. Je ne pouvais voir que ses pieds de là où j'étais. Ma fenêtre étant assez mal placée. Sans doute était-elle en train de lire, ou elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans lumière... Je ferme mes volets et me couche dans ce petit lit. Tellement petit que je me vois obligé de plier les jambes pour avoir une position assez confortable. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce, ni même dehors. Tout était si calme, si paisible. Ce silence m'aida à m'endormir très rapidement.

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre. Peu concluant je vous l'accorde !**

**Mais je ne voulais pas commencer cette histoire trop rapidement.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**


	3. Chapitre o2

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! :)_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que ce début vous plaise ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourrez voir, j'écris la plupart du temps le soir, quand la fatigue est là, donc je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que je fais... Aussi, le clavier du PC bug un peu, je dois forcer sur quelques touches et n'y parviens pas tout le temps, donc possible qu'il manque des lettres parfois... Et bien que je me relise, je ne les vois pas toujours. ^^ _

_Bref, merci de me lire et j'espère vous compter parmi mes lectrices jusqu'à la fin ! :) _

_Aller, je laisse place à mon second chapitre à présent. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Point de vue – Jacob Black**

J'ouvre les yeux après cette nuit très reposante et me lève doucement afin d'ouvrir mes volets. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide dehors, la ville semble se réveiller. La jeune serveuse d'hier n'était plus dans sa chambre, sans doute déjà partie travailler. Je laisse la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer cette petite pièce et vais dans la salle de bain. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau pour me sortir définitivement de mon sommeil. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, jetant un petit coup d'œil au salon afin de voir si mon hôte était debout, mais je ne la trouve pas. Ne pouvant pas sortir, dépourvu de vêtements propres, je reste bloqué dans cette maison. Une jolie petite maison, à la décoration assez vieillotte cependant. Sur la cheminée étaient disposées des tas de petits cadres photos, mettant en scène la vie de la vieille dame. Sur l'une il me semblait la reconnaître alors qu'elle ne devait être âgée que d'une vingtaine d'années à tout casser. Elle était au bras d'un jeune homme charmant, l'amour était visible sur cette photo grâce à leurs yeux qui brillaient, à leurs sourires. Il était certainement devenu son mari. Sur d'autres photos, plusieurs enfants. A en juger la qualité des photos elles devaient être récente et je suppose donc que ces marmots étaient ces petits-enfants. Regardant rapidement les autres clichés, je m'attarde sur le cadre qui trônait en plein milieu. Le cliché semblait bien vieux, mais la photo restait sublime ! Mon hôte y était visiblement plus heureuse que jamais, dans une magnifique robe blanche. Elle était en compagnie de son époux, dans son costume noir, sans doute fait sur mesure tellement il lui allait bien !

- C'est une photo de mon époux et moi-même le jour de notre mariage, le 3 Juin 1958, je n'avais que 21 ans à l'époque. Il faisait véritablement beau ce jour là, c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Me lance la vieille dame derrière moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Et ses mots m'avaient fait sursauter. Je sentais dans sa voix de la nostalgie, de la joie mais beaucoup de tristesse à la fois. Je me retourne pour la regarder, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Il m'a quitté il y a maintenant 5 ans d'une maladie. Il me manque chaque jour que dieu fait. C'était un homme vraiment doux, toujours prêt à aider les autres. C'est très certainement ce qui m'a plu chez lui lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? Demandai-je, passionné par son histoire.

- Nous avions des amis en commun à l'époque. Nous avions fait une sortie tous ensemble, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré. Il m'avait invité à danser au milieu du trottoir, sans aucune musique. Nous avions beaucoup ris ce jour là et tous deux avons su que nous voulions vivre ensemble après cela. Quelques mois après cette rencontre, nous étions mariés et avions notre premier enfant.

- Combien d'enfants avez-vous ? Demandai-je curieux

- Nous avons eu neuf enfants. Et j'ai maintenant vingt et un petits-enfants. Déclare-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

La vieille dame me sourit, quittant la pièce. Tout avait l'air plus simple à leur époque. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur de ne pas être aimé en retour, déclarant leur flamme sans crainte. Je me trompe peut être, mais ce que je pensais lorsque j'entendais le récit de mon hôte et celui des anciens en général. Je quitte ma contemplation des photos et rejoins celle qui m'héberge dans la cuisine, lui demandant si elle voulait de l'aide pour préparer le repas. Elle me fait un simple non de la tête. Je m'assois à table, la regardant s'activer. Elle m'impressionnait. Elle semblait si jeune lorsque je la regardais entretenir sa maison, préparer le repas, ou même marcher. Elle semblait en si grande forme !

- Pourriez-vous me passer le plat qui est à côté de vous jeune homme, s'il vous plaît ?

- Jacob, madame. Je m'appelle Jacob. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le plat

- Merci Jacob.

Elle me sourit, me semblant bien moins aigri que la veille. Elle abandonne ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se souvenant visiblement qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle quitte la pièce et revient vers moi me tendant une pile de vêtements, me disant qu'ils devraient m'aller. Je la remercie franchement et part les essayer. J'enfile un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Ils étaient à la bonne taille, m'allant à ravir. Je descend pour la remercier une fois de plus, elle me sourit simplement et me précise que je peux les garder, que ses enfants n'en veulent plus. Je quitte ensuite la maison, dans l'idée d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour lui prouver ma gratitude. Mais avant cela, je me dirige vers le bar-restaurant où _elle_ travaillait. Lorsqu'elle me voit passer la porte, elle reste fixée sur moi quelques instants, lève les yeux au ciel et reprend son service. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je lui avais fait, mais visiblement elle ne m'aimait guère.

Je m'installe à une table, lisant le menu. En attendant qu'elle vienne prendre ma commande, je la regardais servir les autres clients, un superbe sourire collé à ses lèvres. Lèvres que j'aimerai goûter. Elles brillaient légèrement, je me demandai alors si elle utilisait un gloss au goût de fraise, ou de framboise. J'étais curieux de les goûter.

- Que puis-je vous servir ? Me demande-t-elle sans me regarder

- La même chose qu'hier s'il vous plaît, et un petit renseignement.

Surprise par la fin de ma phrase, elle daigne enfin me regarder. Elle m'interroge du regard et pendant une demie seconde je me demande si je dois vraiment lui poser la question que j'ai en tête, ou si je dos m'abstenir pour ne pas la faire fuir. Déjà qu'elle ne semble pas m'apprécier beaucoup...

- Quel est ce renseignement que vous voulez ?

- Où pourrai-je acheter des fleurs ? Fini-je finalement par dire.

- Monsieur a une petite-amie ?

- Ciel, non ! Je voulais simplement offrir des fleurs à la dame qui m'a accueilli chez elle.

- Bien... Lorsque vous sortirez d'ici, tournez immédiatement sur la droite. Vous verrez une grande rue, où est situé le tabac-presse de la ville. Continuez dans cette direction et vous devrez tomber sur un fleuriste.

- Merci.

Elle s'en va, levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi pensait-elle que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-elle dit avec cet air antipathique ? Était-elle simplement jalouse que je puisse aimer une femme autre qu'elle ? Impossible, lorsque je repense à la façon dont elle m'a regardé rentrer ici. Elle me détestait, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais je la dégoûtait visiblement. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de méchant ou d'irritant. Pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais sentir tant de haine lorsqu'elle me regardait, alors qu'elle était des plus sympathique avec les autres clients ? Était-ce parce que je n'était qu'un étranger qui venait tout chambouler dans leur petite ville parfaite, sans aucune péripétie ? Elle revient vers moi, dépose mon assiette de pancakes face à moi ainsi que mon café. Elle ne me regarde pas une seule seconde, ne m'adressant pas la parole non plus. Elle retourne à son service, discutant avec les autres clients, souriant sans arrêt. Le contraste entre sa façon de se comporter en ma présence et la leur était flagrante. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire semblant de m'apprécier ? Je laisse de l'argent sur la table pour payer ma note et laisse un petit pourboire avant de partir d'ici. Je prend la route que mademoiselle Swan m'a indiqué un peu plus tôt et m'arrête devant une jolie vitrine fleurie. Je pénètre dans le petit magasin et jette un coup d'œil tout autour de moi, cherchant une jolie composition pour la chère dame chez qui j'ai pu dormir et me laver.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Puis-je vous être utile ? Me demande une charmante jeune femme, armée de gants et d'un tablier vert.

- Pour dire vrai, oui. J'aurai grand besoin de votre aide ! Admis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord, rit-elle doucement. Que recherchez vous, et à qui seront adressées ces fleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux comme bouquet en fait. J'aimerai l'offrir à une dame qui m'a accueilli chez elle alors que j'étais près à dormir chez elle.

- Quel est son nom ? Je connais à peu près le goût des habitants d'ici.

- Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom. Elle est veuve depuis 5 ans à présent, une maladie lui a arraché l'amour de sa vie. Elle vit avec un petit chien aux poils gras...

- Madame Anderson doit être la dame dont vous me parler. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut éviter les tulipes. Elle ne les aime pas du tout. As-tu un budget à ne pas dépasser ?

- Pas vraiment non, mais je ne suis pas riche non plus, dis-je en riant.

Elle me sourit et s'éclipse à l'arrière de sa boutique, confectionner un bouquet de fleurs. En attendant qu'elle finisse, je fais le tour de l'échoppe, contemplant les magnifiques compositions. Il y avait de tout, mais j'étais incapable de reconnaître telle ou telle fleur, mis à part les roses ou orchidées.

- Et voilà monsieur. Est-ce que cela vous plaît ?

- C'est parfait, merci.

La belle fleuriste me sourit, ravie que son travail me plaise. Je paie ce que je lui dois et sors de la boutique armé du bouquet de fleurs. Il était véritablement beau, les couleurs et parfums s'accordaient à merveille. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il lui plairait ! Je rentre alors chez madame Anderson, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle était dans son salon, tricotant un pull d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Elle relève la tête vers moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de retourner à ses occupations. A son regard, j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle ne croyait plus me revoir. Après tout, je lui avais dit la veille que je partirai ce matin pour ne pas traîner dans ses pattes plus longtemps, ne voulant abuser de sa gentillesse. Seulement je n'avais plus le cœur de partir, la laissant de nouveau seule. J'étais bien avec elle et elle semblait bien en ma présence également.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement et lui tend le bouquet de fleurs préparé quelques minutes plus tôt, souriant de toutes mes dents. Elle le regarde, me sourit et me fait comprendre par un simple regard qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse de frais pour elle. Elle se lève tant bien que mal, son dos la faisant visiblement souffrir et s'empare des fleurs que je lui tendais afin de humer leurs parfums. Elle fermait les yeux, et me prend ensuite dans ses bras pour me remercier de ce geste. Mon hôte s'en va ensuite chercher un vase dans sa cuisine qu'elle remplis d'eau avant d'y mettre les fleurs. Elle dépose ensuite le vase sur la table basse du salon et s'assoit sur son fauteuil, clairement satisfaite du résultat.

- Merci Jacob. Ce bouquet est sublime ! Longtemps que je n'avais pas pu humer un parfum si agréable.

- Je vous en pris madame.

- Holly. Je m'appelle Holly. Me sourit-elle.

Je lui rend son sourire et la regarde reprendre son tricot. Elle était quelqu'un de vraiment charmant. J'aimais la voir sourire pour si peu, comblant le vide dans son cœur, depuis le décès de son époux.

**Point de vue – Bella Swan**

Je rentre chez moi éreintée. Quelle journée ! Et cet homme... Viendra-t-il tous les jours, me lançant sans cesse son petit sourire ? Il m'agaçait sincèrement. Et j'étais sotte. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé s'il avait une petite-amie après qu'il m'ait demandé où acheter des fleurs ? Il doit penser qu'il m'attire, qu'il me rend folle, que je suis à quelques doigts de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Ciel, j'étais loin de tout ça. Il m'attirait, certes. Je ne pouvais pas être insensible face à cette carrure, face à ce charme qu'il avait. Mais ce genre d'homme m'horripile ! Ils sont là, à porter un tee-shirt trop petit d'une taille pour bien faire ressortir leur musculature. Arborant une coiffure sans reproche, un jean moulant bien leurs cuisses musclées et leur fessier de compét'. Diable, pourquoi autant d'hommes sont comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas vu un seul de mon âge différent de ces homme là. Et on s'étonne que je n'ai personne dans ma vie... Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça, bien au contraire finalement...

Je grignote un morceau de pain avec une tranche de jambon et me met enfin à faire la vaisselle qui traînait dans le lavabo. Épuisée par cette longue journée, je décide de rester chez moi pour la soirée, contrairement à ce que je fais le samedi soir habituellement. J'allume la télévision et change de chaîne une bonne centaine de fois pour trouver un programme, mais rien. Ennuyante cette soirée. J'appelle une amie, lui demandant si elle n'avait rien de prévu pour qu'elle vienne passer la soirée chez moi et profiter de la piscine demain. Mais elle est déjà de sortie, dansant comme une folle contre un homme. Du moins c'est ce que j'imaginais. Elle m'invite d'ailleurs à la rejoindre... Je pose le pour et le contre et décide finalement d'appeler un taxi. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Puis comme on dit, « On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! » Ce soir, je m'envoie en l'air et je rentre dormir immédiatement, pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il me manque.

Je me dirige à l'étage à toute vitesse, et saute dans la douche après m'être déshabillée rapidement. Je prend ma douche en quatrième vitesse et en sors rapidement, attrapant mon sèche-cheveux. Je fais mon brushing rapidement, ne voulant pas non plus passer 3h dans la salle de bain pour un homme que je ne verrai sans doute qu'une fois. Une fois terminé, je m'épile soigneusement le maillot, ainsi que les jambes. Que je déteste faire ça ! Pourquoi, nous les femmes, avons droit à ces fichus poils ? Pourquoi nous avoir collés ça sur le corps alors que nous leur faisons la guerre ? Quelle idée, franchement... Lorsque je fini de m'épiler, j'enfile des sous-vêtements noirs, sans dentelle. Et enfile la jupe la plus courte qui traînait dans mon armoire. Elle était blanche, un peu plissée façon kilt écossait. Longtemps que je ne l'avais pas portée celle-ci, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi courte. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai mettre avec ça ? J'opte pour un tee-shirt -blanc lui aussi-, qui laisse apparaître mon nombril. Mmh... Peu convaincue, mais décidée à ne pas essayer toute ma garde robe, je garde ce haut. Après tout, qui fera attention à comment je suis habillée exactement ? Les hommes ne feront que regarder les parcelles de peau que j'ai laissé apparaître. Un klaxon. Voilà le taxi. Je me maquille en troisième vitesse et enfile mes chaussures, avant de descendre et sortir. Je cours vers le taxi pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps et lui indique où j'aimerai qu'il m'emmène. Je regarde à l'extérieur, vers la maison de madame Anderson. L'homme du restaurant est là, devant la porte d'entrée. Il sort le chien de cette dame. Il vit donc chez elle... Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un petit-fils comme lui. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu ! Le chauffeur du taxi me sort de mes pensées une demie-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il me dépose à destination. La route est relativement passée vite. Je paie le chauffeur et rentre dans le pub, cherchant mon amie des yeux.

- Salut Bella ! Me lance-t-elle derrière moi

- Ah salut ! Je te cherchai justement. Répondis-je en me tournant.

- Tu as vraiment une sale tête ma pauvre !

- Merci... Râlai-je à cette remarque. Je l'avais remarqué tu sais...

Elle ricane un instant puis retourne se trémousser contre l'homme qu'elle devait convoiter depuis le début de la soirée. A mon tour de trouver quelqu'un. Je commande un verre de vodka-coca, l'avale d'une traite et file sur la piste de danse. Je me met à me déhancher doucement, sensuellement, attendant qu'un homme morde à l'hameçon. Le secret : la patience. Tout comme à la pêche. Même pas après cinq minutes de danse sexy, un jeune homme vient se coller contre moi. Il se frotte à moi, me faisant sentir sa virilité contre ma cuisse. Les jambes entremêlées nous dansons ainsi une petite dizaine de minutes. Il était plutôt beau, les cheveux cependant un peu trop long. Il semblait blanc comme un cachait d'aspirine dans son tee-shirt noir. Un peu de soleil ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal !

Je le sens chaud comme la braise, et décide donc de l'emmener dans les toilettes avant qu'il ne m'échappe. Il me suit, un sourire lui barrant le visage. Il semblait content de sa prise. Je le chauffe un peu plus une fois la porte d'un toilette refermée derrière nous, en me frottant tout contre lui. Il est dans mon dos, je fais monter et descendre mes fesses sur sa jambe. A chaque descente, ma jupe remonte, lui laissant certainement une vue direct sur mon string. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps et défait son pantalon, le laissant tomber à ses chevilles. Son membre déjà bien excité, vient se coller contre son bas-ventre lorsqu'il enlève son boxer. Plutôt bien monté le jeune homme. Je ne peux d'ailleurs retenir un sourire à cette vue. M'étant retournée face à lui lorsque j'ai entendu qu'il retirait sa ceinture, je me baisse un peu et attrape sa virilité d'une main habile, et le porte à ma bouche. Je fais quelques va et vient pour l'exciter un peu plus et le relâche. Je sors de mon soutient-gorge un préservatif et le lui enfile. Une fois fais, il vient soulever ma jupe et retire mon string rapidement. Il joue avec mon petit bouton de plaisir, m'excitant immédiatement. Lorsque je me sens assez humide, je m'accroche à son cou et enroule mes jambes à sa taille. Il comprend alors que je ne demande qu'une chose, qu'il me prenne là, tout de suite. Je n'aimais pas faire durer les préliminaires avec ces hommes... Je n'étais pas non plus très tendre, ou sensuelle avec eux. Plutôt sauvage et brute. Après tout, aucun sentiment ne dirigeaient mes gestes, seules mes pulsions le faisait. Je dirige mon bassin vers son sexe et m'abaisse pour le faire entrer en moi. Sous ses gémissements et les miens, je ondule contre lui. Comme c'est bon le sexe. Que j'aime ça. Malheureusement, après chaque rapport je regrette mon geste. Et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception à la règle. Après l'orgasme, je me décroche de lui et remet mon string avant de quitter le pub sans un mot.

J'aurai aimé offrir mon corps à un homme qui m'aime, pas aux premiers hommes venus.

* * *

_Voilà mon second chapitre ! :) _

_Il est plutôt court, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs... Et pas génial je l'avoue ! J'ai un peu bloqué pour écrire la fin, ne sachant pas comment terminer ce chapitre... Un tout petit Lemon, tout sage. Sans trop de détail. Je ne voulais pas commencer cette histoire avec trop de Lemon, donc j'ai essayé de faire ce passage plutôt court. Les « vrais » Lemon viendront bien plus tard je pense._

_Bref... Pas beaucoup d'action ici, et ce sera un peu comme ça pour le début. A moins que je ne fasse une petite ellipse de temps. Je verrai ça pour le chapitre 3, que j'essaie d'écrire assez rapidement pour vous publier la suite sans trop d'attente !_

_Merci de me lire, et merci pour vos adorables reviews. Continuez d'ailleurs à m'en laisser ;) C'est mon seul salaire pour mon travail !_

_Bien à vous, Jacobienne._


	4. Chapitre o3

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! :)_

_Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'y mettre, ayant trop d'idées d'OS en tête... C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'OS « Trahison, Punition » a fait son apparition avant ce troisième chapitre... Bref, trêves de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de ma fiction ! Une suite qui arrive vraiment tard, et je m'en excuse sincèrement !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Point de vue – Bella Swan**

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Épuisée par ces longues journées au restaurant, j'ai demandé à ma chef une journée de repos afin d'avoir un week-end de trois jours. Je ne l'avais pas volé ! Après tout je n'avais encore jamais demandé à avoir des jours de congés depuis que je travaillais pour elle. Elle s'était donc sentie obligée d'accepter, et j'en étais plus que ravie. Ce week-end de trois jours allait me faire un bien fou ! Et cette fois, hors de question que je sorte. Personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis ! Je suis tellement fatiguée, que je ne pourrai même pas tenir éveillée en voiture pour y aller, bien que je prenais un taxi... Puis je n'avais pas pris un jour de repos pour aller m'envoyer en l'air ! Je pourrai très bien tenir un week-end sans sexe. Même si ce sera long, je le peux, je le sais. Il le faut en tout cas... Comment tiendrai-je avec mon éventuel petit-ami si je ne pouvais pas coucher avec lui fréquemment ? J'y pensais depuis quelques jours, alors décidée, il fallait que je change mes habitudes et tienne le coup pour m'habituer à vivre sans ça ! Après tout, si mon petit-ami n'était pas très tiré sur le sexe, je n'allais pas aller dans ce bar miteux comme je le fais maintenant, pour assouvir mes envies ! Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'infidèle, alors il fallait que je m'y fasse et que je ralentisse de ce côté là.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, plutôt chaud même. Un jour parfait pour profiter de ma piscine ! J'enfile rapidement mon maillot de bain deux pièces, enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille et file dehors. J'installe ma serviette sur le bain de soleil, et m'allonge dessus. J'aurai sans doute dû prévoir un magazine ou quelque chose pour m'occuper, rester couchée sans rien faire m'ennuie... Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ma mère de ce côté là. Je me souviens qu'elle restait de longues heures à se dorer la pilule au soleil, sans rien faire ! Moi à côté, je lisais, je faisais des mots-croisés et autre jeux sur papier. Je ne sais pas de qui je tiens ça, car mon père était comme ma mère au fond. Il pouvait rester des heures sans s'occuper.

Après une demie-heure à ne rien faire, couchée sur mon bain de soleil je craque. J'enfile un short par dessus mon maillot de bain et un tee-shirt ample. Il fallait que j'aille me prendre des magazines, ou des livres de jeux de mots. J'enfile des sandales et ferme la porte à clefs derrière moi. Je me dirige vers une librairie non loin de chez moi et y entre en cherchant des yeux le rayon que je voulais. Après avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, je vais vers la caisse, sans trop regarder devant moi et bouscule quelqu'un. Je tourne les yeux vers la personne et m'excuse, étonnée de le voir là, face à moi. Je le voyais tous les jours au restaurant, et voilà qu'en ce week-end je le voyais aussi. Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il à toujours être là où j'étais ?

- Désolée, je ne regardai pas où je mettais les pieds. Dis-je dans un soupire

- Ce n'est rien. Dîtes , je ne vous ai pas vu aujourd'hui au restaurant.

Tient donc. Voilà qu'il me parle de ça... Je vais véritablement finir par croire qu'il vient manger chez nous tous les jours uniquement pour me voir ! Quel... Raah, il m'agace. Il ne se rend donc pas compte qu'il m'insupporte, qu'il me dégoûte ? Pourquoi est-il toujours scotché à moi ?

- Je ne travaillai pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pris un jour de congés.

- Pour vous occuper de votre petit-ami ?

- Je... En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- En rien, je vous l'accorde. Je suis simplement de nature curieuse !

- Hmm ! Lançai-je agacée en passant à la caisse.

Je sors de la librairie, mes achats en main, bien décidée à prendre quelques couleurs aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi rapidement et ôte ce que j'avais sur le dos pour m'installer confortablement sur mon transat, face au soleil. Que c'est bon de se reposer un peu, de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau presque entièrement nue. La température était particulièrement élevée aujourd'hui... Je dépose mon pêle-mêle à côté de moi et file dans la piscine afin de me rafraîchir un peu. Je ne nage pas, barbotant simplement dans l'eau froide. La taille de la piscine ne me permettait pas de faire quelques longueurs, malheureusement. Mais qu'importe, j'avais de quoi me rafraîchir et cela me suffisait amplement.

Quelques heures passent et le soleil commence peu à peu à se coucher. Je décide donc de rentrer prendre une bonne douche et contempler les dégâts du soleil sur ma peau. C'est avec surprise que je ne vois aucun coup de soleil. J'en étais plus que ravie, moi qui brûlait dès que je restais un peu trop dehors. Sortant de ma douche, je m'habille léger et met sur ma plaque de cuisson une casserole remplis de petit-pois et carottes. A côté je place une poêle et y met un steak avec un peu de beurre. Je laisse le tout sur le feu et décide de sortir chercher le courrier que j'avais oublié de récupéré à midi. Je rentre chez moi et lance toutes ces enveloppes m'indiquant que je devais payer telle ou telle facture. Qu'est-ce que cette paperasse m'agaçait ! Je jette un coup d'œil sur mes autres courriers et une enveloppe attire mon attention.

Aucun nom n'était inscrit à l'arrière, m'empêchant de découvrir l'expéditeur. L'écriture était soignée, elle me faisait penser à celle d'une femme. Aucun timbre non plus sur l'enveloppe. L'individu qui m'avait envoyé ça me l'avait déposé en main propre dans ma boite aux lettres et sait donc où je vis. Je dépose ce qu'il me restait dans les mains, et ouvre cette mystérieuse enveloppe. Une lettre était écrite sur un papier uni, sans aucune ligne. L'écriture était toujours aussi soignée, très droite. Elle ne penchait pas, ne faisait pas de vagues, elle était parfaite. Mes yeux voyagent rapidement sur l'ensemble du récit et s'attardent à la fin. Pas de signature... Étrange.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur ce que j'avais mis sur le feu afin de vérifier que rien ne brûle, je commence à lire la lettre. Elle commençait par un classique « Chère Mlle Swan », la personne qui m'écrivait semblait ne pas connaître mon prénom... Cette personne connaît mon adresse, mais pas mon prénom. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Je continue ma lecture, et me rend vite compte que ce n'était pas une lettre banale, racontant je ne sais quoi, non. C'était un poème, un magnifique poème. Un homme semblait épris de moi et me le faisait savoir grâce à ces quelques lignes.

C'est complètement perturbée que je mange mon repas, les yeux rivés sur cette lettre. Qui m'avait écrit ça ? Était-ce quelqu'un de mon entourage ? Quelqu'un que je connais depuis des années ? Ou un de ces hommes d'un soir, qui est parvenu à me suivre afin de savoir où je vis ? Je n'en savais rien du tout, et ne pas avoir de réponse à mes questions avait le don de m'énerver.

Je dépose mon assiette et mes couverts dans l'évier et vais m'installer sur mon lit, un livre en main. Impossible de lire, mes yeux parcouraient les lignes sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'elles disaient. Toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers cette fameuse lettre, cet _admirateur secret_.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Je continue de recevoir des lettres, au moins deux par semaine. Elles sont toutes différentes, mais le contenu est de plus en plus beau et me fait littéralement rêver. Cet homme qui les écrit, j'en suis devenue complètement folle. Amoureuse même. C'est idiot c'est vrai, mais il m'a conquise. Ces mots sont doux, tellement parfaits. Dès que je le lis, je voyage, là perchée sur la fenêtre de ma chambre en contemplant les étoiles dans le ciel. J'essaie de m'imaginer son visage, son corps, son sourire, sa voix... Mais chaque jour, le visage que je m'étais représenté change, et laisse place à une autre personne. Il m'est même arrivé de penser que cet _admirateur secret _était en fait une femme. Son écriture est si soignée et les mots si bien choisi que pour moi, aucun homme au monde ne pouvait se cacher derrière tout ça.

J'ai commencé à recevoir un bouquet de fleur par semaine, en ignorant toujours le nom de l'expéditeur. La fleuriste qui me livrait ne pouvait même pas me dire qui était derrière tout ça, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'auteur. Elle recevait les commandes par lettre, accompagnée quelques billets. Ciel, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai connaître cette personne, la remercier pour tout ça... Et lui demander pourquoi, en si longtemps je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir directement. Avait-elle peur de ma réaction face à elle ? Cette personne était-elle défigurée ou atteinte d'une grave maladie qui l'empêchait d'assumer son physique ?

Mon amie Jessica est venu me voir il y a quelques jours pour me proposer de partir en vacances avec elle et quelques amis que l'on a en commun. J'ai accepté sans grand conviction, en pensant à toutes ces lettres et bouquets que je vais malheureusement louper. Le départ approche d'ailleurs à grand pas, et plus le jour J arrive, moins j'ai envie de partir loin d'ici !

Mon bouquet de fleur hebdomadaire est d'ailleurs devant mon portail. Je cours le chercher, bien que je sois vêtue d'une très courte nuisette. La carte qui accompagne le bouquet me dit : « Bonnes vacances ». Rien que ça... Pas de petit poème, un simple « Bonnes vacances ». Je trouve presque ça grossier après deux mois de belles paroles. Je jette la carte par terre et rentre avec le bouquet, que je met à la place de l'autre. « Bonnes vacances », je n'en reviens toujours pas. Quelle originalité ! Manquerait plus qu'il commence à m'envoyer des cartes pré-écrites. Il m'a habituée à sa poésie, pourquoi changer d'un coup ? Est-il déçu que je parte presque un mois ? Est-ce parce qu'il sait qu'il ne me verra plus durant tout ce temps ? Ou... Une minute, comment sait-il que je pars en vacances ? Est-il en contact avec l'un de mes amis... Ou est-ce justement l'un de mes amis, à qui je dis presque tout ? A moins que ce ne soit l'un des garçons avec qui je pars justement en voyage ! Je ne peux le croire, ça ne peut pas être Mike, ni Eric et encore moins Tyler. C'est impossible. Tout bonnement impossible ! Qui est alors cet _admirateur secret_ ?

* * *

_Bien... Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce chapitre minable et riquiqui que je vous publie là. _

_Mais ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour un chapitre, j'ai préféré le faire plus court afin que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui._

_Mon chapitre n'est pas des plus intéressant, mais on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet : l'admirateur secret de Bella !_

_Je suppose d'ailleurs que vous savez déjà qui se cache derrière tout ça... ^^_

_J'espère que malgré mon absence, malgré ce chapitre très court et inutile vous continuerez de me suivre._

_Bien à vous, Jacobienne._


End file.
